


An Itty Bitty Journey

by murrycrimmasbeech



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abandonment, Bitty Bones, Other, Starvation, Weight, Weight Gain, i gotchu fam, pure bite bitty, purebite, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22015281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murrycrimmasbeech/pseuds/murrycrimmasbeech
Summary: The story of how I came across an abandoned rare bitty, and his journey back to health.*HOMEBOY AIN'T MINE* Inspiration for this shitty oneshot came from the 10/10 would and has read again comics from Boe Someone on tumblr. https://boe-someone.tumblr.com/ please give this talented human being a follow, their depiction of pure bite is fucking adorable and I love the amazing Mr. Sugarpeaches they created.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	An Itty Bitty Journey

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [abandoned purebite rescue](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/545689) by boe someone. 



> *HOMEBOY AIN'T MINE* Inspiration for this shitty oneshot came from the 10/10 would and has read again comics from Boe Someone on tumblr. https://boe-someone.tumblr.com/ please give this talented human being a follow, their depiction of pure bite is fucking adorable and I love the amazing Mr. Sugarpeaches they created.

It was the middle of winter, cold, gloomy, not much to do. I decided to drive downtown and pop into a few stores. After all, Petula Clark said it’s a great pastime when you’re lonely. I bundled up tight, big coat, gloves, hat, even a scarf despite not wearing them often. It was that kinda cold outside. It took awhile for the car to warm up too, but it got me to where I needed to go. I decided to pop into a pet shop I hadn’t been to in a while. I used to go often until a bigger chain pet store opened in town. I love supporting local businesses, but the prices were higher and really added up since I moved out on my own. I needed to save as much as possible where I could. However when I came to where it used to be I didn’t notice a sign or anything. No cars parked outside, no lights on. It was shut down and abandoned. The new shop must have put them out of business at some point. For whatever reason I tugged on the door handle despite that. It was unlocked, I turned the flashlight on my phone on so I could see a bit better as I walked around. Everything was gone, shelves empty, boxes scattered around the floor. A real sad sight compared to its former glory. It was dead silent as well. No dogs, no birds, no employees, nothing, until.

“H...help....help…” I stood frozen in my tracks and slowly looked behind me. Nothing, had someone followed me in? I flashed the light around, surveying the store. Someone was probably luring me into a dark corner to do who knows what. I shined the light on a row of cages and saw a figure. 

“P...please…help…” I could see the movement of a mouth. It was an animal! But what kind of animal could speak a human- A bitty… I could never afford a bitty so I never bothered to check that aisle aside from looking at the adoptees a few times. I had actually forgotten they even sold bitties here. I rushed over to the cage, careful not to trip on any debris or boxes and looked into the cage. There lied a frail, sickly looking bitty. A brass type with a muzzle. Bare, clearly starving. It was crying and shivering, it must have been freezing in this weather with no heat. I quickly took my scarf off and wrapped it around the bitty’s boney body. The one day I wear it, it really came in handy.   
“It’s okay, I’m gonna get you some help, alright?” He didn’t respond, he was so weak he could hardly nod, yet alone speak. I stuffed the bundled up body in my coat, holding it close to my body as I rushed out of the store and into the car. I went straight to an urgent care vet to get the bitty whatever care it needed and sexed as well. We were admitted pretty quick, as it was an emergency case. I laid the poor creature on the examiner’s table as the vet looked it over.

“Looks like he had been there for at least a few weeks… three to four months max. He’s a male pure bite, he must have been left there on purpose. They’re hard to sell.”

“Is there any hope in saving him? If he’s been without food or water for that long?” The vet thought for a second before responding. Looking the little guy over once more.

“I think so. I don’t want to make any promises, he’s in pretty bad shape. With the proper nutrition he should have a fighting chance. He’ll need some hefty clothes as well, with no fat on his bones he’s more susceptible to the cold than the average bitty. I’ll prescribe you some high calorie food and an electrolyte drink, also high in calories. Bitties can survive without water longer than us humans obviously, but it still doesn’t hurt to get some electrolytes in him.” She handed him back to me in a thick blanket as she went to get the food and a spare set of clothes. He was still shivering and could hardly open his eyes. I gently stroked his cheek.

“You’ll be okay bud, we’ll get you fed real quick and give you a nice place to rest at home, okay?” After a few minutes the vet came back with a few cans of food and milkshake like fluids. 

“Start out with two to three small meals a day. Giving him any more will upset his stomach, he’s gone so long without food that he’ll need to adjust again. If he won’t take the solid food you can administer the liquids with a syringe, just be careful not to choke him. It won’t hurt him, but it can be uncomfortable and discourage him from eating until he’s feeling well again. After a week or two you can start giving him up to five meals a day, until he starts putting on some weight. Keep us updated on his progress, and don’t hesitate to call if you have any questions or emergencies.” She handed me the rest of the food in a bag along with a few needleless syringes and a pamphlet explaining pure bite care. 

I swaddled the bitty up in his new blanket after dressing and feeding him and headed out. It was time to get him into a warmer environment. They keep those vet offices pretty cold, not near as cold as what he was in for so long, but no place fit for a sickly bitty. Once home, I gathered his things and carried him inside. I sat down and prepared the second half of his feeding, as we had given him just a bit at the office to see how he would initially handle the formula. He appeared to be asleep so I stroked his cheek again until he made a sound. 

“You ready for some more food little guy?” I continued to gently stroke his cheek, holding him like an infant. He was about the size of one. The vet said pure bites could get much bigger, but most sold as pets today tend to be more infant to toddler sized. I pulled up a few mls full of caloric milk before putting a nipple on the tip and offering it to him. He was just like a baby in this state, fragile and helpless. It was a sad sight, in his prime he should be able to feed himself and walk, do everything you can, but due to the neglect he was left in this state. He slowly and weakly sucked as I slowly injected the liquid into his mouth. He took it well, up until the last drop. It wasn’t much, but I could tell it satisfied him. I swaddled him tighter and held him close, stroking his head gently as he fell asleep. It must have been the first good rest he’s had in ages. I continued to stroke his hard round skull, pausing briefly to play some music, before long I too fell asleep with him in my arms. 

-

A few weeks had passed, the bitty had made significant progress and was ready to graduate to full meals. He was still extremely skinny, but clearly had a thin layer of ectofat on his bones. His body was adjusting well to the prescribed foods, including the solids. He was still a bit weak and couldn’t chew much at a time, but it was far from the way he was when you found him, hardly able to even open his eyes. I started him off with three full meals a day, moving up to five after two more weeks. Day by day I saw him progress. Getting the muscle strength to walk again, use magic, speak, and perform everyday activities. It was like he was a whole new bitty. After a few more months he even made his way back up to a healthy weight. Once he was back in his prime state I took him shopping for more clothes, toys, and foods he could finally enjoy. I had even settled on a name, Mr. Sugarpeaches. Shuggy and Peachy for short. We agreed on the name together, it seemed fitting for his personality. He was a loving and friendly bitty. A bit clingy, but I didn’t mind. It made sense seeing as he was abandoned for so long. Once he got a bit more adjusted to life under my care I started taking him to bi-yearly breeding sessions. I had read in the pamphlet and online that pure bites were a rare sub-breed of the brass type bitty, and should be bred every so often to prevent endangerment. He’s adjusted to life here pretty well. Today he’s able to walk and talk just fine, enjoying his breeding, and even made a few pure bite friends through it. He’s put on a significant amount of weight since I found him. His appetite is as big as his heart, and I can’t say no. As far as I know the extra weight has no negative effects on his health. An extra chubby bitty is also extra cute as well. He’s actually resting in my lap in a food coma as I share his story. He’s come so far, from being abandoned in a pet store to living here with me. He’s got a mama that loves him, a warm bed, hot food, pretty much all he ever deserved. My message to you all is this. If you walk into a pet shop or bitty store and see a pure bite. Don’t be afraid, they’re not as rough and mean as they look. Every bitty deserves a home, even the roughest of them. Adopt a pure bite, all they need and desire is a little love.


End file.
